


Good Fortune to You

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Beauyasha Week (Critical Role), F/F, Fluff, Mighty Nein as Family, beauyasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Yasha introduces Beau to Fortune Cookies, and comes face to face with an interesting 'Fortune', resulting in a fair few shenanigans.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Good Fortune to You

“These taste like crap.” Beauregard announced loud and disgruntled, as she grimaced with slight disgust as she crunched on half of the biscuit she had so eagerly put in her mouth to begin with, and was now making a sour face at the bag of fortune cookies she held in one hand.

All she could taste was the bland cracker that only seemed to be slightly sugary and the rest looked (and tasted) as if it consisted of pure dirt.  Honestly, even pastries that had been growing mould and gathering lint at the bottom of Jester’s bag had to have tasted better than this. Not that Beau had particularly fine taste in dining, just these cookies, if you could actually call them that, were gross.

At the sound of the monks complaints, Yasha glanced over, somewhat contently chewing on her broken half of a fortune cookie that she had purchased in bundle from one of the stalls of the festival she had passed by on her return from one of her ‘missions’ and had only now remembered she had them, and had offered Beau to try one considering she was the only other one in the room at the moment. They did share with Jester but the blue-skinned tiefling had last been seen pestering Caleb and Fjord.

“Well-” Yasha began soft and tentative after swallowing a bite, “A lot of people don’t usually buy them because they taste good… I- I think they’re meant to be lucky… Like some sort of good-luck charm… that you eat,” Yasha offered helpfully with a timid smile, uncurling the thin strip of paper that had been wedged between the two halves of her fortune cookie.

Beau eloquently coughed up a crumb that had gotten stuck at the back of her throat, having to taste the vile cookie again, swallowing it a second time, “Ugh,” she scrunched up her face into a dramatic sneer, “What’s the point of them if they’re not supposed to taste good?” She argued, her voice flaring at a new dynamic level as she rearranged her seating position, legs tucking beneath her body as she now knelt atop of her bed with Yasha poised heavily at the bottom of he bunk, the bag of cookies now set up between them.

Beauregard seemed to chase down a deep consideration before sighing in exaggeration, “But edible luck? In that case. I can use all the luck I can get,” Beau decided, and preparing for some inevitable misfortune, stuffed the other half of her fortune cookie in her mouth.

Yasha watched with closeted amusement as the monk failed to stifle another grimace, chewing down with a dreadfully loud crunch.

“I didn’t think they were so bad,” the broader woman mused with a light grin, her heterochromatic eyes drifting down to the slip of paper, so small, looking like a matchstick in the hands of Yasha.

The small scrawl of words were tiny yet eligible, and the dark-haired woman brought the message closer to her face to be able to read the inscription that had been wedged inside of her cookie.

She read it. And read it again. Her throat feeling slightly dryer than it had been moments ago. Yasha thought for a moment, that perhaps she could return it to her lap, hide it in her sleeve, or something of the sort. If Beau was still busy entertaining herself with trying to force down a fortune cookie, then perhaps she hadn’t seen the Barbarian closely examine her fortune.

Unfortunately, Yasha had never been skilled with slight-of-hand, and she should by now have gotten used to the monk’s gaze almost always landing on her, no matter what. So as she tried to put her fortune away, Beauregard knelt forward with a teasing grin, that smug light in her blue eyes.

“What’d it say?” she badgered, the grin growing on her lips as Yasha looked down uneasily.

“Uhm, nothing, really. I mean- why do we even need fortunes- right? I… Molly can do Tarot readings, they’re basically the same thing,” She tried to tie off the sentence with a well constructed chuckle, but the nerves had worked their way into it, and her laugh was airy and apprehensive. Just for a moment, Beau couldn’t tell whether to approach with teasing laughter or genuine consolation.

The latter wasn’t really her forte, so instead, a confused chuckle sounded past the monks lips, a challenging smirk blossoming in their corners, even up on her knees on the bed, she didn’t fully reach Yasha’s sitting height. Still, she nudged her side heavily into the dark-haired woman.

“C’mon Yasha! It’s just a stupid bit of paper, Why won’t you show me? Is it dangerous? Is it actually true? Does it have weird map coordinates leading to some super cool underground treasure bunker?” Beau pressed in rapid fire, resting her chin on the others broad shoulder trying to take a sneak peak and the Barbarian folded the slip and forced it into her pocket, her hand remaining tight around it in the base of her pocket for safe-keeping.

There was always something rather infectious about Beau’s energy, and even despite the anxious feeling, like being dowsed in cold water, Yasha felt her lips twitch into a half-grin, and she nudged Beauregard back with her elbow, sending the monk falling back against the bed sheets.

Completely undeterred by the soft blow, the monk sat up again, even more determined by Yasha’s engagement in their light tumble, Beauregard found an opening that Yasha couldn’t defend with an elbow blow and charged forward with a tackle, grappling the dark-haired woman around the waist and trying to wrench her hand from her pocket with all of her might.

They didn’t know exactly who laughed first, an actual, genuine laugh, not a shy, timid chuckle, or a bold, awkward chortle, but genuine bursts of laughter rolling over one another, like the two women to whom those laughs belonged to, Beau at this point on top of Yasha, and the barbarian on her back, trying to wriggle her way up the bed with one hand still fisted deep in her pocket, the other pushing Beau away feebly every time she would advance.

“Yasha! Just let me seeeee!” the monk pleaded in a deep monotone, dragging out the last syllable an annoyingly long way as she tugged on the other’s heavy sleeve like a child who wanted an extra biscuit from the biscuit jar.

Unable to seem to control the last dying laughs that still imprinted the smile on her lips, Yasha couldn’t fathom into words how to explain to Beauregard how and why she just wasn’t allowed to see her fortune. She hummed a moment in soft content as she caught her breath from beneath Beau, who, now that they both were coming down from a laughter high, they both noticed was straddling Yasha’s hips,

“Look Yasha… There’s really only one option left here,” Beau stated diplomatically a malicious grin forming upon her lips as she quirk a brow that had something alive stir within the pit of Yasha’s stomach. “I’ll just have to tickle you,” she decided proudly.

Yasha barely had the time to let a firm and warning ‘No!’ fly past her lips as Beauregard reached underneath her cloak pushing beneath her thickly sown garments to let her fingers tickle and glide across the side of Yasha’s ribs, and just like that, in seconds flat, Yasha had revolted, pushed herself up and over Beau in a full 180, trapping the monk in between her thighs and holding both of her hands down, pinned out slightly to the sides. Both her eyes seemed weirdly dark and the Barbarian eventually let out a breath that she had been holding, her alarmed glance softening once more, even moving to look more apologetic as she quickly let go of Beau’s hands, but still sitting atop of the monk.

“I-I’m sorry… I - I really don’t know what came over me, I… I don’t like getting tickled.” she added in a very meek whisper at the end, a pale blush adorning her cheeks, too embarrassed to look Beau in the eye.

The brunette bit back a brash chuckle, just grinning instead, “Ugh, Yep, No, no problem. It’s cool. I don’t really like it either,” she spoke, raising herself up slightly on her elbows, still very much pinned down. “I- ugh… ‘m sorry. I-” the apology was cut off quickly by Yasha shaking her head, finally looking at Beauregard again with complex comfort and also worry.

“It’s not necessary to be sorry… it was just fun and laughs, that’s all,” the words came out in a sweet whisper, as the soft smile returned to Yasha’s lips and Beau breathed a heavy sigh of relief, effectively blowing one of Yasha’s long, tattered, half deadlocked strands out of her face, and let loose a breathy chuckle.

“Jeez, Yasha… hope Jester doesn’t come in right now, she’d totally get the wrong idea,” Beau laughed again and grinned up at the woman who now seemed to realise that she was actually perched atop of the brunette’s pelvis, hovering over her intently. The blush on her pale porcelain cheeks deepened to a sort of grey, and she swung one leg over Beau, effectively rolling to one side of the bed, the sheets now thoroughly mussed in their entanglement.

“Your deepest love is right in front of you,”

Yasha’s confusion over the words lingered for less than half a second before confusion welded into panicked dread, turning towards the monk who was reading off a tiny slip of paper held in two ribbon-wrapped hands.

One second. Two Seconds. Yasha waited for those wonderful blue eyes to lift from the paper, ready to be met with confusion, indifference, even judgement, either way, she prepared for the awkwardness to follow by sucking in a deep breath and holding it there until her lungs burnt.

Finally, Beauregard glanced up, still holding Yasha’s fortune close to her face. But her eyes were coating in that emotion in which the taller woman had been dreading, but instead a slight glimmer quickly sparked across brilliant blue eyes.

“Why didn’t you want me to see your lucky fortune paper?” Beau cleared her throat after the words started to get stuck midway through her sentence.

Yasha shrugged, fiddling with one of the emblems that hung off her belt. “I … I don’t know, truthfully.” she admitted, her mismatched eyes falling upon a frayed edge of the bunk’s throw, and began picking at a loose thread to occupy her hands. The silence lasted ten seconds, twenty seconds, and Yasha knew ‘I don’t know’ wasn’t going to enough to get her out of this.

“I don’t know-” she began again, intense gaze lifting back to Beau’s eyes that hadn’t left her for one moment, “-if these are lucky or not. If the fortunes are real, whether or not we ought to believe them. I don’t… I don’t think I should believe a hand-written prophecy slipped into these, cracker things, But…” she stopped and gathered a breath, not sure where she ought to look.

“But?” Beau prompted, cautious not to push, but almost desperate to know where Yasha’s words were going to go.

“But… I want to believe that my deepest love is right in front of me… right now,” Yasha clarified quietly and swallowed, her eyes drifting closed for a mere moment before opening them, hints of anxious finality sheening over those clear eyes.

“I want to believe, that everything I feel for you, every admiration, every hope I have for you, every day dream, every… every heartache, I want to believe that it’s there, with you. Beau, I have travelled many places, with the Mighty Nein, with the circus… I have never liked being in one place, it feels like the moment I set roots I’m on my way again. But with you, I see a hope of a future, and when I’m around you, even if we keep moving, you keep me grounded. We could walk the earth and I would always feel at home. You make me feel like… maybe, I could have everything…” Yasha let loose a very quite, half chuckle, “Well… you _are_ everything Beau… The sun rays on the flowers; the tide of the fisherman boats; the sword of the warrior, You are _everything,_ ”

Everything.

The word hung in the air for a moment and Beauregard wasn’t sure how to dissect it. Everything? Fuck, she wasn’t even used to being a _Some_ thing. Most of her life she had been a _Nothing_. Yet here there was, a woman believing she was the person that set the stars in the sky.

Before she could really understand the feeling, her cheeks grew warm and wet, and it wasn’t until Yasha’s warm fingers brushed the tears from her bronze cheeks, she even knew she was crying.

“Hush, Beau, it’s okay,” the woman soothed in soft, comforting whispers, scooting closer to the monk who still had to process what it was to cry.

“Fuck, Yasha,” she whispered, wiping her nose haphazardly with her sleeve. “I want to believe your stupid fortune cracker thing too…” Beauregard nodded quickly wiping at the last few tear marks on her cheek, regaining her composure.

The dark-haired woman blinked nervously, “But?” she prompted, tucking her lower lip in between her teeth.

“What fucking but?” Beau asked loudly, arching a brow, “I didn’t say but! I want your lucky thing to be true! I want to be the love of your life, Yasha, is that so hard to believe? I’ve wanted that like… since the first time I saw you. I want you to love me, Cause fuck it, I love you. I hate it when you disappear, cause even surrounded by these loveable idiots, it’s not you. They could never be you…” Beau swallowed, glancing down at the fortune she still held in her hand, feeling her heart swell.

“I… I want to be the deepest love of your life, cause… cause you’re mine, okay?” the brunette blurted out, and not a second after the last word was spoken, Yasha’s lips had captured her own. A surge of warmth rising within them, and Yasha’s lips were just as soft as she’d always dreamed them to be. It was deep, and they were falling deeper still, Yasha finding a new heaven in the taste of sweet ale still fresh on Beaus lips, with a little hint of fortune cookie.

Once more, Yasha’s lungs burnt with an urgent need to take a breath and at least for now, everything felt right, it made sense, like it always did when Beau was around.

“Was… was that okay?” she asked with quiet caution when the shorter woman seemed to stunned to move.

“Ugh, fuck yeah it was, kinda makes me wanna do it again,” she grinned and Yasha leant in again, revelling in the feeling of Beau pushing into the kiss. It was perfection. Pure perfection, and the growing intoxicating smile spreading upon Yasha’s dark lips broke their kiss, and for a moment, both women just sat there, sharing the same breathes, and smiling.

“I do love you, Beau,” the Barbarian assured contently after a while of sitting together on the bed, leaning into each others bodies. The brunette looked up quickly with a fond smile, and pecked Yasha firmly on the cheek.

“I love you too, Yasha,” Beauregard grinned and handed the woman back her tiny fortune slip.

Yasha smiled brightly, slipping the paper into one of the smaller pockets on the inside of her jacket. “Oh, hey, what did your fortune say?” she perked up in sudden remembrance and Beau stiffened, her brow furrowing with confusion.

“My what?”

Yasha tapped the pocket where she’d just put her own, “That whole debacle we just had over mine… you should have one too,” she laughed quietly, arching a brow when Beau’s eyes went wide.

“That thing is in all of them? I thought you just get one lucky cookie with a special fortune in it! Wait… it’s in _all_ of them?” laughter began to ring out once more as Beau stressed and Yasha couldn’t contain the hilarity of the situation, “Fuck! I think I _ate_ my lucky fortune!” Beauregard exclaimed with a huff, “Oh well, guess I better get me a new fortune,” and as she spoke she grabbed herself a new cracker and bit into half, snatching the paper before it could be swallowed again,

This time Yasha managed to snatch it, reading the writing as Beau crunched on another fortune cookie, grimacing yet again, as though she had forgotten how fond she was of the last one she’d eaten.

“Happiness will be with you wherever you go,” Yasha read aloud and turned to Beau with a smile, stealing the other half of the cracker and popping it in her own mouth.

“Well duh,” Beau exclaimed, pinching back her own fortune with a smile, “I’ll be with you, wherever I go, so… guess I’ll always be happy,” she grinned and with that, leant in for another kiss.

And perhaps… if it ended out with such a heavy make-out session each time, perhaps these bland, barely-digestible cookies were worth it, and Beau planned on picking up a couple extra for the road.


End file.
